


District 9: District 10

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: District 9 (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wikus is in District 10 (after the movie takes places)</p>
            </blockquote>





	District 9: District 10

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the movie

AUTHORS NOTE: AHAFTER THE EVENTS OF DISTRICT 9 THIS IS WHEN IT"S IS TAKING PLACE

After District 9 and when CHrishthover flew away with the motherships that were over Districts 9 and Wikus was in the district District 9 had taken down adn thee parwns were goed to District 10 which was the new places that set up by the govermnents for the rprawns. So Wikys take fake name of Dennis Darryl to keep him sefe from MNU

Dstrict 10 was as bad as District 9 with more tents but also less room and crowd so it was like worse and a lots of crime with the Nigereins to make crieme lords. Wikus who was Dennis was in District 1 for many years and eventully had to turn to crime to keep money for food.

"Qhat is taking them so longs" Wikus who was Dennis ase dhis portner Paul whenwhile waitihgn for shipment o cat food form NIgerians for take place

"I don't know but it is bad sign" said Paul and thne the Nigerians came but not with having cat food buy guns with bullets that tehy shoot and it was a trap! The guns shoot at Wikus who was Dennis and Paul and they escaped but Paul didn't and he died in the firefights. Wikus had an angry feel so he jumped from hiding where he was and punched a Nigerian in the death and stole his gun and used it to shot at the rest of them but there was still no catfood. and Paul was dead.

"How can this happen" And Wikus who was Dennis was sad theat Paul died.but to continue needing a way to get food and money to eat.

"I was wrong the whole time" and ikus who was WDennis diecided to become a stealth vigilant agailnst crime.

CHAPTER TWO: HE FIGHTS A CRIME LORD

Wikus who was Dennis took his gun from the Nigerian he used to kill with and trocked down to the crime base wih stealth to find to kill.Two guars were poasted outside.

"Did you heard from the guys who went to kill Dennis" (athors note remember Wikus was Dennis)

"No they haevent come back form tthe secret missions" and the other guard looked like confuse. "I wonder if a thin gwent wrong to them" when was when Wikus came from shadwos and snapped the frist guards neck and the second fell over with shocked!

"Whoat! It's Dennis" but wikus used gun with a sliencered to shot at the guard and not let anyon else know "That's what I came to do" Wikus who was Dennis said.

But the alairms went off anyway?! so wilkus ran faster to got inside the crime abse ;like to got to the boss to shoot but the boss was already there

"I'v have been expecetings you, WILKUS VAN DER NERWE" and Wikus who was Dennis was soprised! "Hoh did you know m y name!" "It was from i got form a special sources" and Paul comes from shadowas and he was not dead

"Paul you were the traitor "" and paul olny gave glare and went to kill wikus wih a handcun but wikus had the machinegun still so he got that and kille d Paul for real and the crime boss was panic

"Mo! How cold my plan fail me like?" and wikus used his gun to shoot at the crime bos and he died over. "That's for what you did" and wikus became the new crime boss. He know it was wrong but he had to make power otherwise he would be killed for weak boss so he becaume the new crime boss.

Wikus had brutal detahs to other people as crime boss so to make sure he live to seeing Christohers return but he was doing wrong but he knew.

The End


End file.
